freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Prize Corner/FNaF2
Main = The Prize Corner is a location in Five Nights at Freddy's 2 within Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. This is the starting location for the Puppet. While viewing the Prize Corner on the Monitor, there is a button labeled "Wind Up Music Box" directly below which reads "Click & Hold." Winding up the Music Box prevents The Puppet from leaving this location and attacking the player. There is a circular timer next to the button, showing how much time is left before the player must wind up the Music Box again, or else the Puppet will start moving. Once the timer runs out, the Puppet will begin rising, and once risen, there is no way to reverse the Puppet's attack sequence, meaning that death is inevitable unless the Clock hits 6 AM before the Puppet attacks the player. There are only two other animatronics that move through this area: Mangle, and rarely, the Bare Endoskeleton. Appearance The counter on the left of the space contains plush versions of Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, and Chica, similar to those that could be bought in the Android version of the first game and the plushies unlocked in the end of the Custom Night presets. There are also posters depicting the new animatronics on the wall. The poster reads "ROCK!", "EAT!", "PARTY!", and "PLAY!" - phrases associated with Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Toy Freddy, and Mangle, respectively. On the side of the counter, there is a poster similar to the one on the left wall in The Office, as well as a poster featuring just Toy Chica. The floor can be seen on the far right of the camera's view, and has a black-and-white checkered pattern like the rest of the building. There are festive pizza decorations on the walls in a similar manner as the Restrooms in the first game, and to the right of the camera, several colored balloons can be seen. Strangely, there is no Music Box to be seen in the camera's field of vision. Trivia *Much like Pirate Cove from the first game, this camera is perhaps the most vital single camera in the game. *The plush toys share the same design as the decommissioned animatronics, as opposed to the active toy models. It is unknown why this is. **There also appears to be no plush toy of Foxy or Golden Freddy. It can be assumed that this is probably because Foxy was discontinued and Golden Freddy is likely a hallucination. **Despite this, the player will be awarded with a Foxy plush toy and a Golden Freddy plush toy for completing certain presets on the Custom Night, namely, Foxy Foxy (Foxy and Mangle at 20) and Golden Freddy (10/20), respectively. *Although the name of the location on the Monitor is Prize Corner, Phone Guy refers it as Prize Counter. This may be a mistake - perhaps the location name was Prize Counter during the development of the game, or Scott Cawthon mixed up the words in error. **It's also possible that the terms are simply interchangeable. Whereas the Prize Corner is an area of the building, the Prize Counter is the particular part of the Prize Corner that the camera is focused on. Ergo, while the camera says "Prize Corner" because that's the section of the room that it's pointed at, Phone Guy says "Prize Counter" because that's the actual physical object that is dead-center in the camera's view. *When The Puppet escapes, the Prize Corner feed will change in appearance. The static will be less visible and the shadowed areas of the room will turn an even darker black. *This also happens with the Bare Endoskeleton, although the static remains the same. *Despite Toy Chica's bib reading "Let's Party!" instead of "Let's Eat!!!" like the original Chica's, the word "EAT!" is still associated with Toy Chica. |-|Gallery = Gameplay PrizeCornerDark.png|The Prize Corner with the light off. PrizeCornerFlash.png|The Prize Corner with the light on. ThePuppetEmerging.png|The Puppet escaping after the Music Box has wound down. ThePuppetRising.png|The Puppet having risen fully after the Music Box has been left silent for too long. PuppetGone.png|Prize Corner after The Puppet has left. MangleInThePrizeCorner.png|Mangle in the Prize Corner. Bare Endoskeleton (clean).png|The Bare Endoskeleton that may rarely appear. Brightened ThePrizeCornerBrightened.png|The Prize Corner, brightened for clarity. BareEndoSkeletonInPrizeCornerBrightened.png|The Bare Endoskeleton in the Prize Corner, brightened and saturated for clarity. Miscellaneous FNAF2TeaserWarningCAM11.jpg|A teaser for Five Nights at Freddy's 2 which, at first, appears to be blank. However, brightening the image reveals that this is not the case. FNAF2TeaserWarningCAM11Brightened.jpg|The brightened and saturated version of the picture, which shows The Puppet. TheWarningSign.png|The warning sign that appears here when the Puppet is about to leave. Orange Warning Sign.png.png|The same warning sign as before except orange. This is displayed before the red warning sign. Category:Locations Category:Main Series Locations Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2